


The ‘I accidentally slipped into the same bed’ cliche

by bluefading



Series: That One Time They All Went On A Retreat [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Embarrassed Rin, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, PWP, Rutting, Somnophilia, at first, haru is a good friend but so done, implied makoharu if you squint your left eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefading/pseuds/bluefading
Summary: First, he walks in on Sousuke naked, then accidentally gets into the same bed as him. How is Rin not supposed to give into temptation?





	The ‘I accidentally slipped into the same bed’ cliche

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of 2018 is smut, which I haven't attempted to write in a long time, so I'd say we're off to a good start.

It wasn’t like this was the first time Rin had seen his best friend stark naked. _Hell_ , he’d even caught him jacking off before (dorm rooms really didn’t offer any privacy between roommates), but the sight of Sousuke jumping out of the shower made blood shoot up to his face and some shamelessly down to his crotch, too.

Sousuke hadn’t even had the time to reach for his towel yet. His hair was soaked and the water dripped from the ends of the dark strands down to his chest and toned abs . . .  Rin’s gaze lingered on Sousuke for a second too long for it to be innocent. He cleared his throat, ripping his eyes away from the temptation before him.

“What the fuck, Sousuke!” Rin spit. “Remember to lock the door next time.”

He turned around and slammed the door behind him. Rin’s heart beat loudly against his ears, and he stared out the hotel window in hopes the starry, night sky would calm him down. It worked for a moment, until he recollected the image of Sousuke’s naked body, because the fucking stars fucking formed the shape of his best friend’s dick and it wouldn’t disappear from his mind.

This wasn’t going to work. He was going to have to call Haru or Makoto or someone to switch rooms with him. There was no way Rin was going to last a night in a hotel room with Sousuke, even if there were two separate beds.

Sousuke had a towel wrapped around his waist when the bathroom door opened again.

“Hey, Rin, sorry about earlier. I’m just not used to having to lock the door every time . . .” Sousuke pauses. “Um, hey, you alright?”

Rin’s face was flushed, his cheeks and ears blending in seamlessly with his hair.

There was silence between them and Sousuke noticed Rin’s adam’s apple bob—he could almost hear it, too.

“Of course I am! What are you doing Sousuke? Knock before you enter!” In a frenzy, Rin grabbed a pillow from the bed and chucked it at Sousuke.

Sousuke caught it before it hit his face. “What? Shouldn’t _I_ be the one saying that?”

And before Sousuke could even question why Rin was so angry, he was left with the door slammed at him, again.

 

 

Rin’s knuckles were sore from knocking when the door finally opened. He was greeted with Haru’s deceptively neutral and sleepy face. Behind it all, Rin knew Haru was close to murdering him from disturbing his sleep. Actually, Rin was surprised he even answered the door and not Makoto.

“It’s past midnight,” Haru stated.

“Yes.” Despite being obviously uninvited, Rin stepped into the room. “And I need you or Makoto to switch rooms with me.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“We’re already asleep.” Haru motioned towards the bed with a giant lump, presumably Makoto under the covers.

“But you’re awake right now.”

Haru sighs, already regretting what he’s going to say next. “Do you want to talk about it?” When Rin didn't say anything, Haru added, “Clearly something’s bothering you. What happened between you and Sousuke?”

“Nothing!” Rin quickly denied. “I just . . .” Rin’s eyes wandered to the bed with Makoto’s too still, sleeping figure. “Just . . .” Rin tried to finish his thought when he noticed something was off.

“Wait, why is there only one bed in your room?”

Haru narrowed his eyes as if studying Rin. “Mix-up with the reservations,” he finally said.

“Oh . . .”

Well, Rin would rather sleep in the same bed with Makoto than go back and sleep in the same hotel room as Sousuke.

Haru closed the door and pulled up the desk chair for Rin to sit, while Haru sat on the edge of the bed.

“So, what’s wrong?”

How was Rin supposed to say he was turned on by his best friend hopping out of the shower? And he was still getting turned on by the thought of just sharing the same hotel room as him? And that, right now, he wanted nothing more than to feel Sousuke’s hands, skin and tongue absolutely _everywhere_ on him. His thoughts were too sinful for innocent Haru.

“Sousuke’s being dumb, and I can’t stand the sight of his damn face right now.” It was pretty much the truth. Sousuke was dumb for not locking the bathroom door, and seeing him at the moment would probably give Rin a raging boner.

If Haru wasn’t so set on keeping a dead-panned face, he would’ve rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t sign up for this retreat to hear about your and Sousuke’s lover’s quarrel.”

“Huh?!” Rin stood from his seat. “Sousuke and I aren’t having a lover’s quarrel!”

Makoto stirred in the bed from Rin’s screaming. He remembered he was in a hotel with thin walls and lowered his voice. “We’re not even lovers,” Rin added, as if that would prove his point.

“But you want to be.”

“No!”

Haru didn’t take his eyes off of Rins’. They held each other’s gazes, until Rin finally broke. _Damn it, Haru_.

“Fine. Yes! I fucking want Sousuke to be my lover. I want to go on fucking dates with him and I want to fuck him. Or him to fuck me. Whichever.”

At that, Rin expected Haru to be a blushing, blubbering mess, but instead, his expression was unchanging.

“So, tell him.”

Suddenly exhausted, Rin took a deep breath and slumped back down on the chair. His voice softened. “Would _you_ have the courage to just tell someone you’ve known since childhood, your _best friend_ , that you have feelings for them?”

“Yes.”

Haru was too damn straightforward, sometimes. Just to see if he’d be able to get a reaction from him, Rin asked, “So if it was you and Makoto, you would tell him?”

“Yeah,” Haru answered, boredly.

Rin took in the one-bed situation again, and now questioned if it really was a ‘mix-up.’

He dug his hands in his hair in frustration. “ _Fucking, Haru_.” How did things even turn from Rin wanting to simply touch Sousuke into wanting to confess to him?

Knowing this conversation was coming to close, Haru asked if he could go back to bed.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Rin picked himself up and walked towards the door. He paused before closing it.

“Thanks, Haru,” Rin said, though he wasn’t sure if he was helped or not.

“Anytime, Rin,” Haru answered with sincerity. “Preferably during the day, though.”

Rin chuckled as he left.

He was too pathetically drained by the time he reached his and Sousuke’s own hotel room to even worry about how he’d face the guy. Thankfully, the room was dark and Sousuke had already gone to bed. Rin dropped onto his own bed, already in his pajamas, wrapped the sheets around himself and slept.

 

 

 

Rin woke up to something pressed against his back. He knew instantly it was another body.

_Oh, shit._

He’d accidentally gotten into the same bed as Sousuke.

Rin decided he’d quietly slip out before things escalated to say, his dick stiffening, but before he was given a chance, Sousuke’s heavy arm fell over him. Then, to makes matters better— _WORSE_ —definitely _WORSE_ , Sousuke’s arm tugged on Rin and he settled flushed against Rin’s back. Sousuke’s chest was bare, and Rin knew he only slept in boxers.

Shit.

Rin could feel it. He could feel Sousuke’s bulge on his lower back. Sousuke wasn’t even hard. He was just _big_ . _God_ , he was just so big, Rin could feel him through his boxers and through Rin’s pajama pants, and if Rin just raised his ass just a bit . . .

 _Oh_.

Oh, yeah, that felt good.

He lined his ass up to Sousuke’s crotch and grinded. This was so wrong, _but fuck_. It felt so good.

“I’m sorry, Sousuke,” Rin whispered, his voice ridiculously strained. “But this is your fault.” Not really, but still.

He repeated the action again. And again. _Fuck._ He shouldn’t be doing this.

Rin wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or if it was just because Rin was so lost in lust, but it felt like Sousuke had tightened his grip around Rin, and maybe even grinding back.

Sousuke was getting hard and it felt simply, ridiculously good against Rin’s ass. God, he wanted so bad to pull his pants down. Sousuke’s, too and free their erections. But that would be going overboard, right?

Right.

Right.

Right, right, _right there_.

Rin had to cover his mouth to keep himself from moaning out loud.

Their ministrations became so erratic that both their bottom clothing were gradually being pulled down. Finally, Rin felt Sousuke’s naked erection against his ass, which was still frustratingly partly covered in fabric.

He lifted his hand from his mouth to pull the rest of his pants down to his thighs.

 _And, oh damn,_ Sousuke’s dick against his naked ass was absolutely everything.

It was so hard and so wet from precum that it slipped easily between his cheeks, rubbing itself deliciously on Rin’s skin.

Rin kept grinding himself against Sousuke, and Sousuke seemed to meet his rhythm. He noticed that Sousuke’s hands were now on Rin’s waist, fingers gripping his hipbones, and guiding his ass.

There was no way this boy was still asleep.

“Sousuke?” Rin whined.

“ _Hmm_ ,” Sousuke answered into Rin’s ears.

Their breaths were labored, and their movements only became faster.

“Harder, Sousuke,” Rin pleaded. He was losing his mind, if it wasn’t lost already.

The feel of Sousuke’s naked chest and arms around him was heavenly, and damn it, why hadn’t Rin taken off his own shirt before getting into bed?

A warm hand crept up from his waist up to his chest. _God_ , he loved Sousuke’s broad hands.

His forefinger and thumb started to play with a nipple and again, Rin had to suppress a moan.

“You like that, Rin?” A hot breath asked him.

Rin could only nod. He was so gone. So fucking gone.

Sousuke pressed himself closer against Rin, slowing down, but grinding harder and deeper, and Rin could swear he could take Sousuke right now without preparation, but Sousuke only teased, slipping past his hole every time.

“So naughty, Rin. Getting turned on from seeing your best friend naked. Then getting into the same bed as them and touching them in their sleep. Would you do this to anyone, Rin?”

When Rin didn’t answer, Sousuke squeezed his nipple harder until Rin yelped.

“No! No, I wouldn’t do this with anyone but you, Sousuke!”

“Really?”

Rin nodded frantically. “ _Please_ ,” he begged.

“What do you want, Rin?” Sousuke tried to keep calm, but Rin could tell he was getting close too. His movements weren’t as precise as before. They became more erratic and unfocused.

“I want to come. _Please, please_.” Rin stopped trying to hide his moans. He rubbed his ass faster against Sousuke’s hard dick, pleading him.

“Shit, Rin.” Then, Sousuke tried to soothe him, “I’m right here.”

He pressed wet kisses on his shoulders and neck. Then, he moved further up, grazing his tongue behind Rin’s ear.

And, oh god, it’s just what Rin needed.

Sousuke sucked on his earlobe, while the hand on Rin’s nipple moved lower to his abdomen and stomach, and Rin came undone as soon as Sousuke held his erection in his hand and gave in a quick, long pump.

He came all over Sousuke’s hand and on the bed sheets rumpled around them.

He was so hot. Blood was pumping all over his veins, and Sousuke was still moving behind him, chasing his own orgasm.

“ _Rin_.” Rin heard him say before grunting in his ear and coming on his back.

Knowing Sousuke came because of him was the most satisfying thing he’d ever experienced.

Now, he wanted nothing more than to just kiss him. He turned around to finally face him, the cum on his back wiping on the sheets beneath him, but Rin could really care less right now. It was still dark in the room, but the moonlight lit up the room just enough for Rin to see the familiar shapes of Sousuke’s eyes and nose and cheekbones. His hair stuck to his forehead and glistened with sweat. Fuck, that was hot.

“Sousuke?”

“Yeah?”

“I like you.” _In case you couldn’t tell, from what we just did._

Sousuke let a short, silence linger between them before answering. “I don’t like you.”

Rin froze.

What.

Rin knew he could be arrogant at times, but he was so sure Sousuke would return his feelings. Why would this jerk do that with him if he didn’t like him back?

Before Rin could protest, Sousuke gathered Rin in his arm and lowered his lips to his ear, soft skin grazing something sensitive there that it sent a shiver down Rin’s back. “I love you.”

Then, Sousuke moved his lips to Rin’s. It was a soft kiss, but Rin wanted more. He opened his mouth to let more of Sousuke in.

They made out until Sousuke was too tired to move, and he fell asleep, still wrapping himself around Rin.

Rin gave him a final kiss on his forehead. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> #innocentharu


End file.
